battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Frontier
The Western Frontier is a Nation State in Battalion Wars. It is based on the United States of America of our world, though unlike the real U.S.A., it finds itself on the same continent as the Tundran Territories (Soviet Union), sharing a common border with the tundrans and thus being more vulnerable to attacks (that's one of the reasons why in Battalion Wars the Cold War can suddenly become a "hot" one). alot o Xylvanianya historical territory thus has alot Xylvanians in it they do not hate the western frontier like those still live in there own nation and they have adapted to it with alot of them serving in the western frontier army they were accepted into there army with out much fuss there ugly according to some of there frontier comrades the reasons that there loyal to the frontier because they could elect there own leadership to represent them in the frontier government and because living standards improved under frontier and were better than they have been in Xylvaniania and they get human rights under frontier because of this they are no longer loyal to there ethnic land most of them live in the frontier's dune sea territory or occupied former xyvainian territories some even immigrated to the western frontier . Heroism The Western Frontier may seem militartistic and chauvinistic from time to time, it's leaders seeing war as some kind of sport (in BWI, Brigadeer Betty is almost protrayed as a cheerleader), but it has "the heart on the right spot" and is always ready to fight against evil. Their forces are spread over all the world, fighting on the side of those nations who need their assistance. Pre-Battalion Wars 30 years before the present day presented in the games, Tsar Gorgi was mislead to belive that the Frontier had devloped a super weapon and launched a pre-emptive strike on the nation. General Herman was able to drive back the invaders, and the countries had remained bitter rivals ever since. Battalion Wars From that point on, the demilitarized zone on the border of the Western Frontier and Tundran Territories had been the sight of an uneasy truce between the two powerful armies with both nations ready to retaliate in the event of a pre-emptive strike. General Herman grows anxious with the constant peace and how a lack of combat has gotten the Frontier Troops out of shape. During a combat exercise, Frontier Forces come across a Tundran armored division under the command of Tsar Gorgi. The Frountier and Tundra were at War once again. After defending the radar array at Windbreak Ridge, freeing the Frontier Spies, capturing Castle Potempkin, destroying Marshal Nova's iron eight tanks, the Frontier began an attack on the last Tundran Stronghold. However during the conflict, an Xylvanian bomber squadron commanded by Countess Ingrid was sent to bomb both armies. Weak after the Xylvanian assault, Frontier and Tundran forces joined together to form the Alliance of Nations in a bid to stop the Xylvanian threat. , General Herman, and Colonel Austin.]] The first target of the Western Frontier and the Tundran Territories was to weaken the Xylvanian forces at the Dune Sea. The essential resource of this region was an element called "Nerocite," an efficient vehicle fuel. Next the Alliance headed to the Coral Atolls to reascue and form an alliace with the Solar Empire. Though the war was coming to a close, Xylvania was far from defeated. However, in the foolishness of her desperation and chronic curiosity, Countess Ingrid awakens the ancient armies of the Iron Legion buried deep under the grounds of the Crater of the Sun. The Frontier forces eventually cut a swathe through both Xylvanian and Legion forces, quickly finding The Cenotaph and destroying it. The Solar Empire is quick to intervene in the battle, sending support fighters, and as the Cenotaph is finally destroyed, Empress Lei-Qo is quick to arrive and kill Ingrid. In the final battle of the war, a combined force of Frontier and Tundran troops arrive at The Vladstag to commence a siege operation where they struggled through its three layers of static defenses and against two Battlestations until they finally captured the massive building. In its finale, the Frontier COs, as well as Marshall Nova, arrive to find Kommandant Ubel and Kaiser Vlad. Ubel is taken down by Nova in an act of vengeance, though Vlad escapes during the fight, and takes off in a helicopter. Battalion Wars 2 In Battalion Wars 2 the Western Frontier has a much smaller role in comparison to the first game. The Frointier forces make un-playable appearances in the Solar and Tundran campaigns, and have their own campaign set 30 years ago facing the Tundra Territories. Trivia They were intended to have a unit called the APC, but it was dropped from the final game. The model was even in the unit model poster. Western frontier is the only nation with a complete unit dossier. http://sickr.files.wordpress.com/2007/05/battalion-wars.jpg Category:Nations